Apa ya?
by cyhds21
Summary: Drabble side story dari Wanna Be. OngNiel! Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel / Wanna One / Produce 101 Season 2. Warn. BL! Top!Ong Bot!Niel bahasa campur aduk "KANG DANIEL! AWAS YAAA!" "MAAF HYUNGG! NGGAK SENGAJA!" '-'
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Typo(s), EYD, OOC etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

Seongwoo lirik-lirik ke Daniel yang lagi sibuk makanin Takoyaki didepannya. Pengennya sih mandangin tapi Seongwoo selalu ke gap sama Daniel kalo liatin dia, akhirnya dapet tatapan tajem dari Danielnya. Ngomong-ngomong Daniel udah ngabisin semangkuk Mie Soba sama yang kayak lagi dimakan Seongwoo, dan sekarang dia makan takoyaki. Hmm pantes ya. Apalah Seongwoo yang kurus kering ini.

"Daniel liat deh" Seongwoo nyodorin layar hp nya ke Daniel. Daniel nya noleh tapi matanya langsung melebar liat apa yang ada di layar hp Seongwoo, mana pipinya ngegembung gitu lagi, Daniel baru aja nyuap 2 takoyaki sekaligus tadi jadi belum sempat ngunyah pas dipanggil Seongwoo.

"Ih apaan tuh Hapus nggak?" –Daniel berusaha ngambil hpnya Seongwoo yang keburu di jauhin sama yang punya.

"Bagus taunya kamunya lucu" Ujar Seongwoo sambil lihatin hpnya dan gantian liatin Daniel.

"Bagus apaan absurd gitu" Daniel masih berusaha ngejangkau hp nya Seongwoo, tapi sayang kehalat sama meja mereka.

"Kamu sendiri loh ya yang bilang absurd" Seongwoo senyum-senyum gaje.

Gimana Daniel nggak protes, di layar hp nya Seongwoo terpampang jelas foto Daniel yang lagi nguap lebar baget waktu mereka nungguin antrian di T-Express. Danielnya kelatan cuek banget lagi nggak ada niatan buat nutupin mulutnya. Aib banget pokoknya.

Tau Seongwoo nggak bakal biarin Daniel ngehapus foto aib itu. Akhirnya Daniel nyerah dan balik ke kursinya, lanjutin lagi aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Sayang takoyakinya terlalu enak buat di abaikan gitu aja.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Dan?" Panggil Ong.

"Daniel?"

"Kang?"

"Kang Daniel?"

"Berisik Hyung tinggal ngomong doang apa susahnya sih?" Yah kena marah Seongwoo nya, kicep deh.

"..." –Seongwoo

"Mau ngomong apa?" Daniel nggak bener-bener marah kok cuman masih kesel aja masalah tadi.

"Minta takoyakinya dong?" Ujar Seongwoo pelan takut kena amuk lagi.

"Ambil aja" Daniel beralih sibuk pada ponselnya.

"Suapin" –Seongwoo

Danielnya noleh ke Seongwoo mukanya sih biasa aja tapi...

"Tangan Hyung baik-baik aja kan? Nggak patah kan?" –Daniel

"Baik kok" –Seongwoo

"Nah masih bisa di pake kan?" -Daniel

Seongwoo nggak nyaut cuman ngangguk, dia peka kok maksud Daniel. Daniel nya aja yang berbelit.

"Yaudah ambil aja sendiri Takoyakinya." Danielnya senyum manis banget. Tapi menurut Seongwoo itu serem.

'Bilang aja nggak mau nyuapin. Apa susahnya sih? pake berbelit segala' Misuh Seongwoo dalem hati. Sabar Seongwoo tuh.

21

Sekarang mereka berdua lagi di taman yang banyak bunganya, masih di Everland kok. Mereka lagi foto-foto disitu soalnya tempatnya bagus warna-warni gitu.

"Hyung?" Daniel lagi diri didekat pagar yang ngelilingin taman bunga itu.

"Apa?" Seongwoo masih sibuk sama ponselnya foto-foto daerah sekitarnya.

"Fotoin dong" Ujar Daniel sambil menyodorkan ponselnya ke Seongwoo.

Seongwoo noleh ke Daniel.

"Tangan kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Nggak sakit kan?" Tanya Seongwoo dengan watadosnya.

"Balas dendam nih?" Daniel melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hehe" Seongwoo malah nyengir memperlihatkan giginya yang menurut Daniel bergerigi itu.

"Yaudah kalo nggak mau." Daniel jalan aja ninggalin Seongwoo habis bilang gitu.

"Yah Dan mau kemana?" Seongwoo nya bingung kan.

"Pulang" Jawab Daniel tanpa menoleh.

Tuh kan Daniel tuh kadang curang mainnya ambekan, sabar Seongwoo .2

Tapi sejurus kemudian Seongwoo measang ekspresi muka yang susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, agak mencurigakan gitu. 'Liat aja nanti hyung masih punya senjata kok ehe' Seongwoo liatin Wallpaper Hpnya yang merupakan foto aib Daniel tadi.

End for now..

Ok ini tercipta dari kegabutan aku ehe Nggak tau juga tujuannya apa mau aja nulisnya

Adegannya ku ambil waktu ongniel liburan di everland dari story wanna be jadi yang baca pasti tau. Tapi disini gaya bahasanya beda banget dari Wanna be soalnya lagi nyoba-nyoba nulis pake gaya bahasa yang berbeda

Happy Birthday for Ong Seongwoo!

Oke itu aja sampai jumpa kapan-kapan


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Typo(s), EYD, OOC etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

Lima menit lalu Minhyun sudah pergi meningggalkan Seongwoo dan Daniel, sedangkan keduanya memilih untuk membolos. Jangan ditiru yang kayak gini dekat ujian malah bolos.

Daniel membuka genggaman tangannya yang tadi diselipin sesuatu sama Minhyun. Plester luka. Daniel mikir sebentar sebelum ia sadar dan melihat punggung tangan kanan Seongwoo yang emang ada luka disana.

"Hyung!"

"Hm"

"Tangan!"

"Buat apa?"

"Lama ah"

Daniel meraih tangan kanan Seongwoo dan memperhatiin lukanya.

"Kenapa nggak di bersihin dulu sih tadi" Ujar Daniel. Masih terlihat bekas darahnya di luka itu.

"Tadi buru-buru makanya nggak sempet bersihin. Luka kecil doang kok" Seongwoo cuman mehatiin Daniel bingung.

"Tapi kan tetep aja." Daniel ngambil botol air mineral yang juga dibeli seongwoo bareng susu pisang yang mereka minum tadi. Dengan pelan Daniel basuh lukanya, dia juga ngeluarin sapu tangan di saku celananya buat negringin tangan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo senyum-senyum gaje liat perlakuan Daniel. Habis selesai dipakein plester Seongwoo liatin tangannya itu.

"Makasih ya" Ujar Seongwoo dengan senyum gantengnya. Daniel? Dia diem karena dia ngerasa ambyar dikit.

Habis itu Seongwoo ngeluarin sesuatu dari plastik yang masih ada sebotol susu pisang itu, dia ngeluarin bungkusan kertas yang ternyata sebuah burger.

"Hyung beli burger? Kapan?"

"Tadi pas Jonghyun manggil dia minta temenin keluar. Beli deh."

"Satu aja nih?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kamu mau?"

Daniel nggak ngangguk nggak geleng tapi dia liatin Seongwoo dengan muka berharap. Seongwoo ngeliatin Daniel dan Burgernya bergantian.

Hap! Seongwoo makan Burgernya.

"Hehe maaf ya Niel. Tapi Hyung laper banget tadi pagi nggak sempet makan" Ujar Seongwoo dengan watadosnya.

Daniel? Muka nya berubah datar. 'Enaknya didorong dari sini? Apa pukul aja mukanya biar keselek sekalian? Kalo nggak mau ngasih kenapa nawarin coba' Pikir Daniel.

"Serah!" –Daniel

Seongwoo asyik sama bugernya, Daniel ngambil sisa satu susu pisang terus diminum.

"Hyung!"

"Seongwoo Hyung!"

"Apa sih Niel kalo mau ngomong ya ngomong aja, hyung dengerin kok"

Danielnya malah nusuk-nusuk pipi tirus Seongwoo yang lagi ngunyah burger dengan jari telunjuknya.

"AAAAA Sakit Hyung!"

"Siapa suruh jahil banget. Orang lagi makan juga. Kenapa Sih?"

Danielnya cuman misuh-misuh sambil ngusapin jari telunjuknya yang habis digigit sama Seongwoo ke baju si pelaku.

"Hyung minjem ponselnya dong"

"Mau ngapain?" Seongwoo yang tadi asyik makan liatin Daniel.

"Mau main, bosen" Daniel udah nadahin tangannya didepan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tanpa curiga sedikitpun ngasihin ponselnya ke daniel dan disambut dengan senang hati sama Daniel. Seongwoo balik lagi makan. Tapi setelah selesai sama kegiatan makannya dia merhatiin Daniel yang dari tadi senyap sambil main ponselnya. Seongwoo baru kepikiran apa yang mungkin dilakuin sama Daniel.

"Lah kok diambil hyung?" Protes Daniel waktu Seongwoo merebut ponselnya kembali.

"Tuh kan bener kamu mau ngapus foto itu." Ujar Seongwoo setelah sadar Wallpaper ponselnya telah berganti menjadi foto Daniel yang berpose sok ganteng. Seongwoo megang ponselnya di tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanan nya nahan muka daniel yang mau ngambil ponselnya lagi.

"Hyung nyimpen fotonya dimana sih kok nggak ada. Dan kenapa itu sampe dijadiin wallpaper segala kalo ada yang liat gimana? Siniin ponselnya ih" Daniel kekeh mau ngambil ponsel ditangan Seongwoo tapi mukanya yang ditahan sama tangan panjang Seongwoo cuman bisa ngegapai kepala seongwoo dan akhirnya di pukulin lah itu muka sama kepalanya sama Daniel. Absurd memang.

"Untung masih ada" Ujar Seongwoo setelah berusaha keras membuka ponselnya sambil mukanya yang di tepukin sama Daniel.

Daniel nggak mau nyerah buat nyelamatin muka gantengnya dari foto nista itu berhasil ngegapai lengan kiri seongwoo dan...

Tuk Wiiingg /apa ini -,-

"Eh?"

"Ups"

Mereka berdua diam setelah benda persegi itu berhasil terjun bebas dari atas atap gedung berlantai dua itu karena terlepas dari genggaman Seongwoo.

Daniel yang sadar sama situasi melepaskan dirinya dari Seongwoo dan bangkit perlahan.

"KANG DANIEL! AWAS YAAA!"

"MAAF HYUNGG! NGGAK SENGAJA!"

Danielnya udah lari dari lokasi kejadian perkara dan menghilang dibalik pintu atap, sedangkan Seongwoo masih terdiam meratapi nasib malang ponselnya.

TBC

Halo kembali bersama saya dan cerita gaje saya ini

campur aduk ini bahasanya aduh -,- karena wanna be belum bisa di update dalam waktu dekat karena aku lagi ada kerjaan ini aja nyempetin ngetik bentar mungkin habis lebaran nanti jadi ini aja update duluan semoga aja ya

adegannya pas akhir chapter 6 wanna be ya

makasih udah mau baca, review, fav, follow dll ku sayang kalian pokoknya

ok makasih dan sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Typo(s), EYD, OOC Gaje etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

Daniel lagi lari ngelilingin lapangan indoor sekarang, aksi pukul ke teman nya waktu itu ketahuan sama guru dan ia dapat hukuman lari 50 putaran di sini. Biarpun nggak panas, tapi tetap aja lapangan indoor sekolah mereka luasnya nggak kira-kira.

Daniel udah lari sekitar 9 putaran waktu denger suara tapak kaki lain diruangan luas ini.

"Ngapain hyung disini? Nggak ke kantin?" tanya Daniel pada senior yang ikut lari di sampingnya.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain disini? Udah makan?" Si senior aka Seongwoo malah nanya balik.

"Lagi dihukum. Belum sih" Jawab Daniel.

"Yaudah berhenti dulu" Seongwoo nahan tangan Daniel dan mereka berhenti lari.

"Lah ngapain? Entar kalo pak Seongwoo liat gimana?" Daniel liatin pintu panik. Iya nama guru mereka yang jadi pengawas Daniel Seongwoo juga namanya, Park Seongwoo lengkapnya.

"Emang kamu kuat masih 40 putaran lagi loh, kamu kan belum makan." –Seongwoo

"Aelah segitu doang mah nggak ada apa-apanya. Udah sarapan juga tadi" Daniel lepasin tangannya dari Seongwoo dan lanjut lari.

"Yaudah hyung ikut lari juga kalo gitu" Seongwoo ikut lari di samping Daniel.

"Serah" –Sahut Daniel cuek.

Kesel sih Seongwoo dengernya tapi ya gitu dibiarin aja sama dia. Seongwoo yang bosan dari tadi mereka cuman lari keliling lapangan malah jahil nyenggol bahu Daniel. Danielnya noleh dan ngasih tatapan kayak 'kenapa sih?'. Seongwoo nya tetep diam dan terus nyenggol Daniel. Daniel yang mulai kesel sama tingkah Seongwoo balas dorong Seongwoo kelewat keras sampe Seongwoonya mental.

Brukk!

"Eh Eh astaga hyung nggak papa? Aduh aku nggak sengaja" Daniel berhenti lari dan samperin Seongwoo yang terkapar di lantai.

"Kira-kira kenapa sih kalo dorong tuh" Seongwoo masih rebahan dilantai ngeratapin nasibnya.

"Ya siapa suruh jahil banget nyenggol-nyenggol. Yaudah lah aku mau lanjutin lari dulu" Daniel lanjutin larinya yang tersisa lebih dari setengah.

Seongwoo ngeliatin Daniel yang lari ngelilingin lapangan, mata Seongwoo ngikutin semua pergerakan Daniel. Seongwoo sebenarnya nggak makan dari tadi pagi karena kesiangan, dari tadi malem malah pulang kelas tambahan sekitar jam 10 malem dia langsung tidur subuhnya bangun buat belajar eh ketiduran lagi makanya dia nggak ikut lari lagi takut malah tepar beneran kan malu-maluin.

Sekitar 20 menit Daniel habisin buat nyelesaiin hukumannya dan sekarang dia ngehampirin Seongwoo yang dari tadi nggak bergerak sama sekali. Mata Seongwoo lagi merem 'Tidur?' pikr Daniel.

Daniel duduk disamping badan Seongwoo yang kena sinar matahari dari jendela ruangan kasian Seongwoo dari tadi tidur sambil mandi sinar matahari. Daniel juga iseng mainin rambut hitam Seongwoo yang nutupi dahi cowok tampan itu, menyisirnya ke belakang.

Daniel kaget waktu tangan Seongwoo megang tangannya dan Seongwoo buka matanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" –Daniel. Seongwoonya cuman geleng.

Seongwoo arahin tangan Daniel kepipinya dan naruh telapak tangan Daniel disana.

"Lusa kan ujian. Jangan sampe sakit, belajar yang bener. Jangan bikin masalah lagi. Hyung nggak bisa nemenin kamu soalnya. Kita nggak bisa ketemu buat beberapa minggu kedepan. Semangat juga buat audisinya nanti, semoga kamu bisa diterima dan jadi idol yang sukses kedepannya." Seongwoo ngomong gitu sambil natap mata Daniel dalem.

"Hm Hyung juga. Semangat kerjanya. Semoga kedepannya ada hal baik buat hyung." Daniel senyum manis banget. Silau seongwoo liatnya kalah udah itu sinar matahari.

Terus mereka diem-dieman masih tatap-tatapan.

"Ih kok jadi melo gini?" Daniel narik tanagnnya terus nopang badannya pake 2 tangannya kebelakang. (paham nggak? Nggak? Yaudah :'v)

"Kenapa? Kamu lebih suka kita berantem kayak biasanya" Seonngwoo bangun buat duduk.

"Iya kali" –Daniel

"Nih Rasain!" Terus dengan jahilnya Seongwoo nyerang Daniel dan gelitikin pinggangnya.

"AA Hyung ampun! Berhenti hyung geli" Daniel udah ketawa aja ngakak karena kegelian sambil nyoba jauhin tangan Seongwoo dari tubuhnya. Daniel bahkan sampe tiduran di lantai lapangan indoor itu karena nggak kuat digelitikin, Seongwoo nya mah terus aja gelitikin dari mulai pinggang sampe leher Daniel sambil ketawa puas.

"EKHM! EKHM! Sedang apa kalian?"

Mereka berdua diem seketika masih dalam posisi semula. Agak ambigu sebenernya Daniel baringan dilantai terus Seongwoo diatas Daniel kayak lagi nindihin. 'Mati udah ini' batin mereka. Setelah beberapa detik mereka sadar dengan posisi mereka mereka buru-buru bangun dan nunduk hormat ke Pak Seongwoo yang negur mereka barusan.

"Sudah selesai dengan hukumanmu Kang?" Tanya Pak Seongwoo tajam.

"Sudah pak" Jawab Daniel.

"Kalau gitu kalian tambah 20 putaran lagi. Setelah itu kalian boleh pergi" Ujar Pak Seongwoo setelah itu beliau berjalan keluar dari lapangan.

"EH tapi kenapa pak?" Seongwoo cepet-cepet nanya sebelum guru BK nya itu keluar.

Pak Seongwoo berhenti dan berbalik sedikit kearah mereka. "Bukannya kalian tadi hampir ngelakuin hal yang tidak pantas kalian lakukan disekolah. Lebih baik cepat selesaikan sebelum jam makan siang habis" Terus Pak Seongwoo beneran jalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"EH?!" Kaget mereka bersamaan. Terus mereka pandang-pandangan.

"Hyung sih ah. Pake gelitikin segala jadi gini kan" Daniel nunjuk-nunjuk Seongwoo dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Udah Lari aja. Cepet selesai, cepet makan." Seongwoo duluan lari terus disusul sama Daniel. Tapi bukannya bener-bener lari mereka malah main senggol-senggolan lagi sambil lari.

End for now..

Makin gaje aja ah, aku belum bisa lanjutin wanna be karena mood ku lagi terambung-ambung/? Mana bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana juga. Tapi pasti lanjut kok soalnya 3 / 4 chap lagi tamat ehe

Nulis ini karena tiba-tiba aja muncul diotak tadi siang dan baru selesai malam ini semoga suka aja ehe

Makasih buat semua yang fav, follow, review dan semua yang baca kusayang kalian ehe jangan lupa review ya kalo aja mood nulisku balik lagi karena sukungan kalian

Thanks and see you later


End file.
